


Like Spun Glass

by Rhidee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, ahahahahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always been so fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Spun Glass

"Once upon a time there was a troll.  
He was strong.  
Mutantly strong.  
The end"

It had started so simple....  
"Kill her.  
It would be a mercy kill.  
She's going to die anyway.  
So weak...  
You're only ensuring her death is long and painful."

But it hurt so bad, so fast...  
"no nO NO NO NO NO NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
"So pathetic..."

"Equius? Why are you in a corner?"  
"Leave please."  
"Equi-"  
"Please Nepeta."  
"...Okay."  
It wasn't her fault...

"She's so fragile.  
Her bones would snap like a twig.  
Her olive blood would spill out everywhere.  
How tragic.  
I bet i know her last words.  
'Equius..why?'  
Gone so fast."  
"No i'd never do that!! I'd never hurt Nepeta!!"  
"Of course you would.  
She'd break like a vase.  
So quick and shattered."

~

She did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing this but it hurts so i'll share it.


End file.
